1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement to the yo-yo toy such that the yo-yo will contain electronics for the purpose of measuring the spin speed in RPMs (rotations per minute) and the duration of the spin of a yo-yo during typical yo-yo play. The yo-yo through its electronic components will calculate an overall score based on a combination of the speed in RPMs and the duration of the spin of a yo-yo. The Electronic RPM Yo-Yo will also calculate the scale speed (in miles per hour) of the yo-yo play based on the known circumference of the yo-yo. Once the miles per hour is calculated, the electronic component will then calculate the distance which the yo-yo would have traveled had it been rolling along an even plane. The speed in RPMs will be measured in two distinct ways: (1) Peak speed and average speed. Either speed may be chosen by the player and the player may decide which speed, peak or average, is more important. This choice enhances play. The electronics will save xe2x80x9chigh scoresxe2x80x9d for each of the categories: (1) speeds (peak, average RPMs in MPH), (2) time, (3) distance and (4) overall score. The xe2x80x9chigh scoresxe2x80x9d can then be recalled with the touch of a button which will enable players to compete against each other as well as compete against their best score. The electronics will include a sound transducer, either a speaker or a piezo device, which will provide audio signals such as tones, speech or other sound that will alert the player when his current play has exceeded a high score for any of the scoring categories. This xe2x80x9chigh scorexe2x80x9d feature will be the catalyst for repeat play value which will lead to word-of-mouth sales.
The yo-yo will then convey the result measured or calculated to the player by various means. Results can be read via an LCD (liquid crystal display) read-out, rough or course results can be read via a bar graph comprised of colored LEDs (light emitting diodes) or results can be heard via a speaker and electronic speech. Results can also be transmitted to similar yo-yo""s via infrared or radio-frequency technology. Two or more players will be able to compete against each other simultaneously by having the yo-yo""s compare scores via this communication link.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Currently in the field of art, there are yo-yos which have circuit boards disposed within them and a plurality of light emitting diodes mounted on the circuit boards to be controlled by the circuit boards. Switches are controlled by centrifugal forces generated by the rotation of the yo-yo and in some cases a speaker is also provided within the yo-yo structure to generate a sound when the yo-yo is rotated. Thus, the prior art contains yo-yo""s with electric light and sound, yo-yo""s with speed measurement and display and yo-yo""s with digital watches or with means to calculate the number of revolutions. The prior art does not however teach an electronic game that is triggered by yo-yo play. A listing of prior patents is attached hereto.
The Electronic RPM yo-yo will measure the speed in RPMs and the duration of the spin of a yo-yo during typical play. It will calculate an overall score based upon a combination of the speed and the duration of the spin. It will calculate the scale speed in miles per hour of a yo-yo. It will then calculate the distance which the yo-yo would have traveled if it were rolling along a flat plane. The electronics will save high scores for each of the result categories and high scores may be recalled with the touch of a button by a player. The electronics will include a sound transducer that will provide audio signals that will alert the player when his current play has exceeded a high score for any of the scoring categories. This high score feature will be the catalyst for repeat play value.
The results will then be conveyed to the player through various means such as liquid crystal display, light emitting diodes, speaker and electronic speech. Yo-yo""s can communicate with each other during play via infrared or radio frequency technology. Two or more players will be able to compete against each other simultaneously by having the yo-yo""s compare scores via this communication link.
Thus, this invention consists of a significant improvement in the game-playing capabilities of a yo-yo. The invention creates an intelligent, interactive yo-yo which provides for enhanced game-playing capabilities.